This invention relates to the field of optical fiber optoelectronic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an extrinsic Fabry-Perot type of optical fiber interferometric device for measuring physical parameters such as the displacement of a target.
Optical fiber interferometric devices have many applications, and can be used for measuring temperature, stress, pressure, or vibration, for example.
Optical fiber interferometric devices can be classified into two categories:                intrinsic interferometric devices wherein the optical fiber is the transducer and is used to quantify the desired physical dimension,        extrinsic interferometric devices wherein the optical fiber used is not the transducer and only plays the role of medium for transmitting a light beam from one point to another. This type of device thus makes it possible to remote the optoelectronic components out of the measurement area.        